Hiding From the Spotlight
by Momogirl5555
Summary: The press finds out about James and Carlos' relationship, and so does James' father. He plans to take James back to Minnesota, but will the combined efforts of Logan and Carlos change that? R R! thank BigTimeBTRDude for the title :D
1. News Report

**Hey, guys! I've been working on this in my head all weekend, so I'm excited! Well, I hope you like it. R+R**

Carlos and James were lying in their bed asleep. James had taken Carlos on their first trip to the carnival the night before. The memory was something Carlos vowed he would never lose. He savored their ride on the Farris wheel.

They had stopped at the very top, and Carlos was afraid of heights. He was holding on to James and his eyes were shut tightly. James made the shaking boy look up at him. He leaned down and kissed him, easily making him feel safe.

James stirred and looked down at Carlos. He was simply to cute for words, in James' opinion. Carlos coughed and his eyes fluttered open. He looked up at James and gave him a sleepy smile. "Watcha doin?" He asked groggily.

"Watching you sleep. You know, you're cuter than a puppy." James replied softly. He had that twinkle in his eyes that Carlos noticed he only had when he looked at him. Carlos sat up.

James snorted. Carlos tilted his head and pouted. "What's so funny?" A lock of his hair was ticking straight up on the side of his head.

James nodded at it. "Your hair is sticking up." Carlos tried to smooth it down, but he only made it worse. After a few seconds he crossed his arms and sighed. James laughed and sat up on his knees, inches from Carlos face. "Wait here." He said as he slid off the bed and walked over to their bathroom. He flipped on the light and rummaged through the medicine cabinet above the sink.

Carlos watched him and waited as patiently as he could. Eventually he stood up and walked around, stretching. James walked in a few seconds later with a bottle of hair gel. He opened the cap and squeezed some of the liquid on his hand. He stuck it on Carlos' cowlick. It sayed down this time and Carlos looked at it in the mirror.

He shook his head. "How did I not think of that?"

James laughed. "You just didn't. There's no explaination. Come on." He said slipping his arm around Carlos waist and pulled him into the hallway. They walked into the living room and James kissed him on the cheek as they stepped out of the hall, making Carlos giggle.

"So, how did your date go last night?" Logan asked from the couch. He had a nervous expression, which made James and Carlos uneasy.

"Good." Carlos replied slowly. "What's wrong?"

"Look." He said pointing at the TV. They looked at it and James' mouth fell open. Carlos' breath caught in his throat so all he could do was squeak. James looked down at him and saw the tears in his eyes.

"No, no, no, no. This can't be happening." There was a picture of James and Carlos that was taken at the mini golf course. James was standing behind him holding Carlos' hands which were on the golf club. He sank to the floor shaking. "God no, you can't do this. Not now." His voice was breaking and so was James' heart.

Carlos looked up at him. He felt tears in his eyes as he knelt next to him. He wrapped his arms around the poor boy. "Don't worry. It'll be okay. I know it will." He couldn't stand to see that much pain in his boy's eyes.

Carlos turned his head and buried it into James' neck. He felt his hot tears running out of his eyes. "I hope so. I really do." he replied in a muffled voice.

**First installment of... this story! I don't have a title for it right now but I will when it's posted.**

**~Momo**


	2. The Call

**Hey, guys. This is the 2nd installment of Hiding From the Spotlight and I'm hoping that this chapter is longer than the 1st, so let me stop boring you with a crappy A/N so you can read it.**

The next two days were a living hell for James and Carlos. Wherever they went, they couldn't avoid a wave of cameras. They were used to reporters bombing them in public, but this was different. These people only wanted pictures of them because they were in a relationship.

It made James want to beat them within an inch of their lives, not for him, but for Carlos. The poor Latino was jumpy and broke down every time someone shouted rude things at them. He rarely went out of the apartment, and he wouldn't go by himself. James still kicked himself for letting him.

Reporters swarmed Carlos the second he stepped out of the Palmwoods. It took him almost 15 minutes to get back inside, because they would grab him and pull him back when he tried to dash inside. They even tried to make him look mentally unstable. It was a nightmare.

Carlos stared at the ceiling of his room from his shared bed as thoughts swarmed his head. He still couldn't believe they put it on the news. It wasn't that important, guys got together all the time. It's not like they were the first. They weren't even the first couple in Big Time Rush. Logan and Kendall were, but the press hadn't found out about them yet.

2 months. They had only been together for 2 months, and this happens? He didn't think it would be this hard, but he didn't care. As long as he had James, everything would be okay.

He heard the door open slowly, but continued to stare at the ceiling. "Carlos? I want to talk to you." James said quietly from the door.

Carlos turned his head and looked at him. He realized he must've looked pretty bad off, because a concerned look swept across James face. "Yeah?" Carlos replied in a monotone.

James walked over and sat on the bed. "I'm sorry this happened. I knew it was only a matter of time before they found out, but I didn't want it to be this way." He laid down next to Carlos and slipped his arm around his waist, burying his face into his chest.

The boys sat in silence, except for their hearts beating in sync. They stayed like that for a while, relishing the quiet and the fact that they were alone for the first time since the press attacked. Carlos sniffed and James looked up at him. He was crying. "Why are people so mean?" his voice cracked on the last word.

"I don't know. But, I know we'll be okay. I'm sure someone will be on our side. We already have Kendall and Logan, not to mention our fans."

Carlos smiled, but it was still sad and distant. "I guess you're right."

James sat up, pulling Carlos along with him. "Come on. Let s go show those idiots just how much I love you." Carlos smiled and nodded.

He led Carlos into the living room and stood in front of the window. He looked down and waved his arms at the reporters crowded below in front of the hotel. Carlos raised his eyebrow. "What are you doing?" A reporter looked up and started taking pictures. Soon, other reporters began to notice and followed his example.

"Alright. You want a story? You got it." James murmured. He pulled Carlos toward him and kissed him. It was sweet and passionate. A kiss that lasted seconds, but felt like forever. When James pulled away, he slipped his arm around Carlos waist and turned to the window, smiling. Carlos smiled too.

The reporters were talking excitedly when the phone rang. James released Carlos and walked over to the phone. He picked it up and raised an eyebrow. "Hey, dad." he asked slightly surprised. His dad hadn't called in months. His expression became more uncomfortable as the conversation progressed. "What?... No, I didn't think it'd end up like this but... I'm your son! You're supposed to want the best for me! You can't just..." Suddenly, the sparkle left James eyes, making him look scared.

"Please... Don't do this, you can't..." His hands shook as he pressed the button on the phone and set it on the table, missing the stand completely. He walked over to the couch and sat down. He put his face in his hands and took several shaky breaths.

Carlos walked over and sat down next to him catiously putting his arm around him. "James? What did he say?"

James shook his head and looked at him through tear-filled eyes. "M-My dad wants me to... He wants me to go back to Minnesota because... I love you!" He said with a mixture of anger and dispair.

**Ba- ba- ba! Yes, I know, it's a cliffhanger. But, don't worry. The next chapter will come soon. Chapter 3: The escape plan. R+R**

**~Momo**


	3. The escape plan

**Hey guys. I have to ask, do I have any glee fans? If so, have you heard blaine sing 'somewhere only we know'? It's amazing! Right, onto the story, then.**

James looked at Carlos for a few moments in strained silence. Carlos was grasping for the right thing to say, but he couldn't think of anything._ I won't let him take you away from me,_ he thought. He meant to say it out loud, but his voice wouldn t cooperate. Carlos swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and his eyes opened again, now set in silent determination. He tried to make his voice sound strong. "I won't let him take you away from me." Carlos liked the sound of his voice. It was powerful and was a heck of a lot better than he felt.

He felt like the earth had been taken form beneath his feet, and in a way, it was. James was his comfort, His lighthouse in the dense fog and the only thing that could make him smile when he was feeling down. He wasn't about to give all that up so easily. James was surprised by Carlos. "What are we going to do? He'll be here tomorrow."

Carlos had hit a brick wall. That was it. He just didn't know how. But, he knew who would. He stood up. "Come on. I have an idea."

"What?" Logan exclaimed. They were at the park, in a tree. Logan had decided this was the best place to talk, plus, he liked to climb trees.

Carlos nodded gravely. "We don't have much time, so we came to you for a plan."

Logan tilted his head in both directions. "Yeah, I can see why you did that."

James rolled his eyes. "So, do you have a plan? Anything at all?"

Logan nodded contentedly. "You need to disappear."

James gave him a 'no duh' look. "And how do you suppose I do that?"

"Easy. We need to hide you. First, we need to talk to your mother and Mama Knight."

They all exchanged glances and nodded. They climbed down from the tree and ran back to the Palmwoods. The reporters were gone, Carlos noticed. "Good riddance." he muttered. They walked calmly all the way up to the apartment and stepped inside.

To their relief, Kendall was sitting on the couch, while Mama Knight walked into the room carrying a basket of laundry. She turned her head and smiled at them. "Hey, boys. What's wrong? You seem tense." In fact, they were. Logan told her what had happened with James father. She stood there for a few seconds, stunned. "So, you have a plan?"

Logan nodded. "But, we're gonna need help from James mom."

"Of course." She walked over the the laptop sitting on the kitchen counter and clicked a few of the keys. She waited a couple of seconds, then smiled. "Hi, Brooke. Your son wants to talk to you."

"Okay. James?" They heard from the laptop. He took a deep breath and walked over to the counter.

"Hey, mom." He said.

"Hey. If you were wondering how I would handle the news report, you don't have to worry." She replied with a reassuring smile.

"Well, sorta. It's about... about dad."

"What did he do?" James told her about the phone call. She rolled her eyes angrily. "I wish he would stop trying to change everything. You're not something to be fixed, you're already perfect. What do I need to do?"

He nodded. "He said he'd be flying in tommorrow and I kind of need a place to hide until they can talk some sense into him."

She nodded. "Not a problem. Is Carlos coming with you? It'd be a good idea. Just so your father won't... do anything rash."

James smiled. He hadn't even thought about taking Carlos with him, but it sounded amazing. He'd certainly be very lonely without him. He looked at Carlos. "So?"

Carlos smiled and threw his arms around James neck. "Duh. Of course I will." he replied playfully.

James mother smiled. "So, I'll get you boys an apartment somewhere close, but not too close, okay?"

They nodded and James said goodbye to her. James craned his neck so he was mere centimeters from Carlos face. "Wanna go get packed?"

Carlos nodded and kissed him on the cheek, then ran away with a miscevious grin. James rolled his eyes and ran after him.

**Yay! So, James and Carlos are going to stay in an apartment while James' dad cools off, but how long will that be? And will he ever accept James as he is? Read and find out ;) Next chapter: The appartment  
><strong>


	4. The apartment

**Hey, guys! This is the 4th installment of hiding from the spotlight. I hope you like it. ^_^ Onto the story, then!**

Carlos sat next to James in the back of his mother's car. He was bouncing up and down excitedly with a boyish grin on his face. James chuckled to himself and put his hand in Carlos' lap to stop him.

Carlos looked at him raising his eyebrow and glanced at his mother in the front seat, meaning, _What are you doing? Your mother is right there!_ James laughed and shook his head. "Just trying to stop you from bouncing." Carlos eyebrow fell and he felt the heat rise in his cheeks. James laughed and put an arm around him. He kissed him on the cheek and Carlos eyes widened as he tried to shrink into the seat.

James mother laughed as she was watching them fondly in the rear view mirror. She turned her attention back to the road. "He's definitely a keeper, James. Don't let him get away." Carlos smiled and looked up at James who was smiling back.

Carlos snuggled up against him and closed his eyes. "James..."

"Yeah, Carlos?" James replied as his tone had been nervous.

"What if... What if he finds you? I wouldn't be able to live with myself, because, let's face it, I'm not that strong... Or intimidating..." He looked up at James with one similar to a frightened bunny.

"Look, Carlos, he won't find James. I own this building, and it has a restraining order against him, so he couldn't see you if he tried." Brooke replied.

Carlos looked up at her in confusion. "How can an building have a restraining order?"

She smiled. "I have my ways." Carlos smiled back at her warmly. He couldn't believe how cool she was being about the whole situation. It was almost like she had been through a similar situation... A thought came to his head.

"Ummm... Mrs. Diamond-"

"Please, call me Brooke."

"Right. I was wondering... Have you already know James was gay?"

She looked at James nervously. He nodded and she took a deep breath. "James told me you two were dating a while ago."

"Then, why did you think James was calling you about the news report?"

She shrugged. "I like to get into character. Made it more convincing, didn't it?"

He nodded. "That's true. But, James," he said turning to his boyfriend, "Why didn't you just tell me? I wouldn't have minded. In fact, I'm glad."

James looked down at him, trying to read his expression. When he was satisfied, he said, "You really aren't mad at me?" Carlos nodded.

"We're here, boys." They looked up at the brown rectangular building. She parked the car and they got out. James got their bags out of the car and walked up the steps. Brooke walked all the way up to their apartment with them. "I hope you like it." She said as she unlocked the door and swung it open.

Carlos and James stood at the doorway with their mouths hanging open. It was beautiful. A maroon carpet covered the living room. Only part of the kitchen was visible, but they could tell that's where the carpet ended and a hall on the right side of the living room suggested their bedroom was in that direction.

"Mom, this is amazing! Thank you so much." James said and hugged Brooke.

She laughed. "Just make sure to put a sock on your door if you-"

"Mom!" he exclaimed reddening considerably.

"-because I'll be checking in on you every day. Be safe." she gave him a peck on the cheek and walked away.

He turned to Carlos. "So, you wanna unpack?" Carlos smiled and nodded.

**So, Carlos and James are in their beautiful apartment, but what about Logan and Kendall? How are they hadling this situation? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 5: Changes. R+R**

**~Momo**


	5. Mr Diamond

**Hey, guys. So, this chapter is from Logan's POV (CourageousChristmasKid should be happy.) I also made a bit of a mistake. This chapter is Mr. Diamond not Changes sorry for the mix-up!**

Logan sighed as he walked into the living room. He flopped down on the couch and looked at the hallway that led to James and Carlos' room. It was so much quieter without them. He could almost see Carlos bursting out of the doorway holding James lucky comb, James following closely behind him. He smiled faintly at the thought. His smile slowly disappeared as he thought about what James was going through.

His own father was against his relationship. He even has to hide from him, or risk being forced to move back to Minnesota. It was terrible. Logan leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. "It's so boring without them."

"True, but if they were here, I couldn't do this." Logan felt the pressure of Kendall's lips on his. Eventually, he pulled away and plopped down beside Logan, wrapping his arms around him. He felt Kendall's breath on his neck and it gave him goosebumps.

"That is very true." Logan finally answered looking at Kendall.

He smiled at him. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay."

Logan looked gave him an uneasy look. "How can you be so sure? You and I both know Mr. Diamond has a temper. What's he gonna do when he gets here and James is gone? He said he was flying in today. I'm really nervous."

"Look, Logie, I won't let him do anything stupid. He's not gonna lay a hand on you or Mom or Katie." Kendall kissed his forehead. "Trust me." he said softly.

Logan looked at the door and drew a shaky breath. "I hope you're right." Kendall nodded and the doorbell rang.

Kendall hopped up and walked across the room. he opened the door and almost fell over. Logan watched from the couch with widened eyes. "Uhhh... Mr. Diamond. Please, come in." Kendall said faintly.

"Thank you, young man. Where is James?" Mr. Diamond said with a regal voice as he waltzed into the room. He was wearing an expensive looking suit and his hair was slicked back, making him look like someone out of a James Bond movie.

Logan stood up and walked over next to Kendall, rubbing the back of his neck. "That's the thing, Mr. Diamond. He's not exactly- well- here."

He looked at Logan as if he were staring at something mildly interesting. "What do you mean by 'not here'?"

"He left." Kendall said in a strong voice.

"So, he's just gone, correct?" He asked, a slight edge in his voice. They nodded. "Do you know where he is?" They nodded. He raised his eyebrow. "Okay, then. Where is he?"

"I'm afraid we can't tell you that, Mr. Diamond."

"Oh? Why not?" His voice was chilling now, they could hear the anger in it.

"Because," Kendall said forcefully. "He wanted to get away from you. He's not going back to Minnesota. He loves Carlos and you're just gonna have to live with it."

"I doubt that. You see, James is a man. Therefore, his perfect match is a woman, not a strange little boy-"

"Never insult Carlos like that!" Kendall yelled.

Mr. Diamond's expression remained a chilling stare. "I will talk about my son's little mistake however I want."

"He isn't a mistake! Get that through your slimy skull! James loves Carlos with all of his heart and nothing- you hear me?- nothing you will say or do can change that!"

Mr. Diamond was glaring at Kendall, but Kendall held his gaze. After a while, Mr. Diamond clapped. "Well, I'll be in town for a few days. If you ever decide to let me know where James is staying, I'm only a call away."

Kendall smiled sarcastically. "Yeah, don't hold your breath. Oh yeah, I almost forgot." He grabbed Logan before he could protest and kissed him on the lips, closing his eyes, Logan doing that same thing. Kendall pulled away a few moments later, his arm around a stunned Logan. "We're gay, too. Bye now. Don't let the door hit your ego on the way out."

Mr. Diamond's mouth was open as the door was slammed in his face.

**Haha. Like the ending? It made me smile. Yay.**

**~Momo**


	6. Diamond dilemma

**Hey, guys. This chapter will also follow Kendall and Logan. I read the end of the last chapter and it made me smile. In my opinion that was a WIN. lol. onto the story!**

Kendall and Logan stood in front of the door for a few moments after he left. Logan swallowed hard and looked up at Kendall. The latter was glaring at the door like he might make it burst into flames. Logan was worried. He knew James' father well enough to know he wasn't just going to give up that easily. Something was wrong, really wrong.

Logan started backing away from the door slowly, his eyes filled with terror. Kendall wrapped his arm tighter around the frightened boy. He turned to Logan with his bushy eyebrow raised. "Logie? What's wrong?"

"Mr. Diamond is too stubborn to wait on us to give him the location of James. He's going to do everything in his power to make us crack. I wouldn't put it past him to destroy our lives."

"Look, I'm sure it's going to be okay. We can take anything he dishes out." Logan looked at him for a second and Kendall could see the gears in his head turning. After a while he nodded.

*T*h*e*N*e*x*t*D*a*y*

Kendall sat in the living room watching TV with Logan's head on his shoulder. He didn't think he could exactly call it watching because, his mind was buzzing with more important things. Logan's words echoed in his head, _I wouldn't put it past him to destroy our lives..._ Kendall had a feeling he didn't want to find out how much power Mr. Diamond had to do so.

Suddenly a name caught his attention. "The music group Big Time Rush seems to be entirely lovestruck. Only last week did we find out about a secret relationship between Carlos Garcia and James Diamond," The picture that was shown was the one in the news cast about them the week before. "but we have a source that knows of another relationship within the boy band. This picture was taken yesterday at the Palmwoods hotel."

It was taken while they were in the living room, just a few minutes before Mr. Diamond knocked on their door. When Logan was lying back on the couch and Kendall had surprised him with a kiss.

"Oh good god." Logan said from his spot. His eyes were wide in shock. "I told you I wouldn't put it past him."

Kendall saw tears forming in Logan's eyes and his anger rose. "That bastard! He thinks we're gonna give in because of a little extra publicity? We'll show him. He's gonna wish he never screwed with us."

Logan watched him with the same amount of shock he regarded the TV with. Kendall never cussed. But, he'd never been that angry. He stood up. "Where are you going?" Logan asked.

"I'm gonna show him that I don't care what he does. You coming?"

Logan nodded and stood up. Kendall stormed out of the apartment and out into the street. As he expected, a crowd of reporters were standing next to a picnic table. He smiled. They rushed towards them and started shouting random questions.

Kendall held up a hand and they instantly shut up. "I know perfectly well who took that picture of us and I have a few choice words for him." He cleared his throat. "We don't care what you do. So, go to hell, Mr. Diamond." He said politely then turned around and walked back to the door.

One of the reporters shouted, "Do you mean James Diamond's father?"

"Yeah." He replied casually shutting the door to the Palmwoods behind him.

When they got to the apartment, Logan stepped in front of Kendall. "Are you crazy?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you love me."

That I do, Kenny. That I do." Logan said playfully. He gave Kendall a quick kiss on the lips and smiled.

**Hahaha. I had to end that on a fluffy note. :)**

**~Momo**


	7. An unexpected call

**Okay, now it's back to James and Carlos' life in their apartment. I still have not figured out how many chapters this will be, so just hang on. Onto the story!**

Carlos woke up in a strange room. His heartbeat quickened and he sat up on a soft bed. He looked around and sighed as he remembered where he was. He was lying in an apartment with James next to him. He looked over at the spot where James was supposed to be, but he wasn't there.

Carlos jumped out of bed frantically. "James!" he called in a frightened tone. "James, where are you?" he whimpered.

The door swung open and James stood there in only a pair of shorts. "Here I am. Are you okay, Carlos?" He walked over to Carlos and slid his arms around him.

Carlos realized he had been cold, because James had made him warm again. "Yeah. I just don't like being alone in strange places." He closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax in his boyfriend's arms.

James kissed the shorter boy on the forehead and said, "It's okay. I'm here."

"I know." Carlos replied. "I just don't like that we have to hide."

"I don't like it either, but we're going to have to live with it until my dad stops being a jackass."

Carlos hadn't even thought about how James was reacting to his father's behavior. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be complaining. You're going through a lot more than I am right now."

"I'd rather you let it out than to see you miserable." He slowly started rocking side-to-side and Carlos laid his head on his chest. "I'm sorry you have to go through this, but we have each other."

"I'm glad I have you." Carlos said softly.

"I'm glad I have you, too." James replied. "Come on. You can't go outside in your underwear." Carlos raised his eyebrow and looked down. He was right. All he was wearing was a pair of boxers with cartoons on them. He squirmed a little, noticing James had slid his hands farther down than his waist. James smiled when his eyes widened a little.

"Ahhh... Not that I'm not enjoying this but-"

"So you're enjoying this?"

"Uh-" He looked away and felt his face getting hotter. "Maybe." he mumbled uncomfortably. "But, I need to get dressed."

James nodded and let him go. He instantly became colder. He shivered and walked over to the drawer, pulling out a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Sitting down on the bed, he pulled the pants on and suddenly the cloth of a shirt covered his face for a few seconds. When the material cleared from view, he felt James wrap his arms around him and rest his chin on Carlos shoulder.

"Ready?" He asked playfully.

Carlos nodded and stood up, making James let him go. When the latter stood up, he walked over to Carlos' side and put an arm around his waist. He looked at James. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"I'm taking you to breakfast. You deserve it." James said kissing his neck affectionately. They walked out into the living room and James phone started ringing. He used his free hand to pull it out of his pocket and flipped it open without looking at the caller ID "Hello?"

_James. How nice to hear the voice of my son._ There was a slight mad quality to Mr. Diamond's voice.

"What do you want, now?" He asked with venom in his voice.

_No need to get edgy. I just wanted to ask a favor of you._

"What?" he growled in reply.

_Will you please just end this and forget that strange boy you think you care about?_

"He's not strange, he's my BOYFRIEND and I love him! Get over it!" James yelled.

_Can we at least talk? Man-to-man?_

James narrowed his eyes as he thought about it. Carlos watched him attentively. James looked at Carlos. "What about Carlos? Can I trust you to leave him alone?"

_You have my word._

James looked away and said,"Yeah, but you give your word to a lot of people. I still don't trust you, but I guess we can talk. Where do you want to meet?"

_How about 2J? I've visited the place and it seems nice._

That made James' heart skip. He'd been to see his friends? What in god's name did he do to them? "Okay. But, Carlos is coming with me. I'm not leaving him alone."

_So be it. I'll be there in an hour._

James nodded and hung up the phone. Carlos watched him carefully, trying to read his body language. He looked tense and was that a drop of sweat just under his hairline? He couldn't tell. After a while, James sighed and turned to Carlos. "Can we leave now?"

**Bum. Bum. Ba! Will James convince his father to let him stay in L.A? Why does Mr. Diamond have a sudden change in heart? All these questions and more that I most likely forgot will be answered in the next and FINAL chapter of Hiding From The Spotlight.**

**~Momo**


	8. Conclusion

**Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter in a while. But, this is the last chapter, it added suspense didn't it? Onto the story!**

They didn't have a car, so they walked to the hotel, hand-in-hand. Carlos looked up at James. "What do you think he's gonna do?"

James tried to answer, but he truly didn't know. He thought he had some half-baked plan to kidnap Carlos, but he let him come with James. He didn't understand what his dad had in mind, but maybe he simply just wanted to talk. James finally answered. "I'm not sure. All I know is that I'm not gonna let him lay a hand on you or the guys, you can count on that."

Carlos nodded uncertainly as they got to the hotel. He tensed up as he saw a figure disappear from view in the window of 2J. "He's been waiting for us." Carlos said quietly.

James took a deep breath and wrapped an arm around his frightened boyfriend. "Don't worry. Everything's gonna be okay." They walked solemnly up the steps and into the lobby. Mr. Bitters muttered a greeting and went back to reading some magazine. They waited for the elevator and stepped inside reluctantly when it opened.

They rode to their floor and hesitated at the doorway to their apartment. He felt oddly calm, though whatever his father had in mind, he had no clue. He took a deep breath and tensed up, getting ready to fight, just in case his father had a few of his bodyguard friends waiting for them. He nodded and opened the door slowly.

He quickly scanned anything in sight. All he saw was his father who had been pacing and staring at the floor. Mr. Diamond looked up at the boy wearily. He turned towards them. "Hello, James."

"Hi, dad." James said quietly. "What did you want to talk about?" He wasn't paying attention to James but he was gazing uneasily at Carlos. Carlos recoiled in James arms, which James happily obliged to hold him. He didn't care what his father thought.

Mr. Diamond blinked and sighed. "Son, I'm asking you to hear me out. Will you?" James thought about it for a moment then nodded. "Okay. I just think you're making a mistake. You can t have a child with this boy-"

"See, that's where you're wrong. There are the places called 'adoption centers' and a lot of kids need homes there."

"You said you'd listen."

"Did I say I wouldn't correct you?"

There was a silence then Mr. Diamond spoke. "This boy just isn't right for you. You know how much you liked that girl at home, remember her? She's been asking about you. It's not too late."

"Wrong again. It's too late for me. I've found the only person I want to be with, why is it so bad if my perfect match doesn't match your specific profile?" James replied coldly.

Mr. Diamond sighed. "It's just-" he stopped and his eyebrow raised. He didn't know. He honestly had no clue why he was so against this relationship. All this started when he was just a boy. His sister was 16 when she had her first girlfriend. His parents disowned her and taught him to hate people like her. He was hesitant at first, then it just became a part of his personality.

"It's just what?" James said coolly.

Carlos whimpered. James looked down at him and noticed he had tears in his eyes. They were filled with sadness, James guessed it was because he didn't like people fighting. With a jolt, he realized there was more anger than sadness visible. Carlos took a shaky breath and his voice came out strong. "Why can't you just love him like he is? He's your son, act like it!"

Something clicked behind Mr. Diamond's eyes as he saw how tenderly James watched the younger boy. "You- You really love this boy, don't you?" He said to James in an understanding tone. James nodded and hugged Carlos to add emphasis. The suit-clad man sighed. "I'm sorry, James. It's just that my parents have always taught me to hate gays and it sorta triggered something when I heard about you two..." he waved his hand and they understood what he meant.

"So, you''re okay with this?" James said carefully.

"As long as I'm not present when you want to, you know, do something-"

"Dad!"

"Yes. I'm okay with it." He said with a smile. He held out his arms for him. "Come here, son." James let go of Carlos reluctantly and ran to hug his father. There were tears of joy in his eyes. "I love you, James."

"I love you, too, dad."

**Yay! The last chapter! It s so cute! *sniff* R+R**

**~Momo**


End file.
